Worlds at War
by MadHatta21
Summary: The worlds were at war, falling apart at the seams. It was all because of one man, Yusuke Urameshi.


**Three years after Enki's reign in demon world a new power arose. The power was an all-consuming blackness, which rotted the hearts of those too weak to resist its call. Soon there was an army, a terrible army of darkness, united under one man- the new king of Demon World -Saber.**

**The worlds were at war, falling apart at the seams. It was all because of one man, Yusuke Urameshi.**

* * *

**Chapter One: This is War**

Even miles away from the city limits the flames could be seen. The screams of the people there echoed through the night as those in the neighboring town grabbed what they could and prepared to make a run for it.

Alice Haruna crammed a few necessities into her black backpack, she slung it onto her shoulders as she pulled her hood up and crept to the window. As an afterthought she snatched up her father's collector katana and slid it through the buckles of her back pack.

The sounds of screaming growing louder around her as the chaos reached the little town she lived on the outskirts of.

With only one glance back at the place she had called home for most of her life, Alice charged silently into the pitch black forest.

She knew this forest like the back of her hand. She had been playing and hunting there since before she could walk. It was her best hope for survival.

* * *

Alice ran until she came to a climb-able tree about three miles in. Her legs were going numb in the winter air, despite the thick sweat pants she had thrown on over her sleep shorts. She readjusted her back pack and scrambled up, hoping like hell that no one had seen her enter the forest.

Once the feeling started to come back Alice climbed down, continuing her trek at a slightly slower pace.

There was a temple about six miles further into the forest that would do for a place to hide until she could trek onwards. She knew she would be more than exhausted by the time she reached it.

"I'm telling you the scent is getting stronger!"

"You're imagining things again Rei."

Alice froze at the sounds of rasping voices. She drew her katana, knowing it was a flimsy made imitation and would likely do very little to protect her and ducked behind a tree

"Your sniffer is broken you idiot."

"No it isn't."

Alice held her breath as the demons entered the clearing. She clamped her eyes shut, her grip on the sword tightening as she heard a twig snap on the other side of the tree.

"It's been in this tree…"

She began to tremble, the demon was entirely too close.

Without any warning or thought what-so-ever Alice stepped around the tree and brought the sword down at the intersection of the creature's shoulder and neck.

It roared out in fury, spinning around so quickly that it ripped the sword from her grasp.

Alice stumbled backwards, barely avoiding the deadly swipe of the creature's claws.

A searing pain shot through the junction of her own neck and shoulder as the second demon sank its fangs into her.

She tried to pull away from it, not even feeling the claws that buried themselves deep into her upper arms.

She kicked out viciously as the first demon moved towards them, it hissed as she hit its shin.

The second demon laughed, until Alice sunk her teeth into its hand.

It released her in surprise and Alice made to scramble away, only to have the first demon jerk her backwards by the hair of her head.

It dragged her along the ground, back to the center of the clearing.

"Fucking human bitch,"

The second demon let out a deep dark chuckle, "let's tear off the arms first."

Vision growing blurry Alice reacted in the only way she could imagine; she whipped her leg around to kick the second demon in the face.

Claws dug deeply into the flesh of her leg "Or maybe the legs!"

There was no amusement in the demon's voice now as it pulled viciously at her leg. Alice cried out in agony, her finger finding a large stone she grasped onto it, quickly shooting up and slamming it into the creature's head.

Alice scrambled to her feet, only to slam harshly into the ground when her left leg refused to support her weight.

Her eyes fell on the first demon, somehow all that remained of it was a heap of bloody body parts in front of a pair of black booted feet.

She attempted to follow the boots up to the face of their owner, only to have her brain shut down on her.

The world went black.


End file.
